With the advent of an increased consciousness for fitness, a number of fitness machines have appeared on the market permitting a plurality of excercise movements to be performed on a single machine. Examples of such are Universal Weight Machines and Nautilus Machines which permit muscle building exercises by employing a great many heavy weights. These machines, however, do not adequately exercise the cardiovascular system of the user.
Other exercise machines have appeared on the market recently which are designed to improve the cardiovascular fitness of the user. Such exercise is commonly known as aerobic exercise. When a strenuous aerobic activity such as jogging is undertaken conscientiously an a daily basis, a number of health benefits are derived. These strengthen the circulatory system including the heart, reduce cholesterol and high blood pressure and significantly reduce the occurrance of heart disease and stroke. Traditional aerobic exercise machines have been confined to a single exercise movement, such as the bicycle machine. These machines do not, however, provide any means for the simultaneous exercise of the upper and lower body as well as of the cardiovascular system. The instant invention combines all these desirable features in a single unit.